


Love Me Dead

by Jeup



Category: Jingyeom Stories
Genre: :(( sorry, Jinyoung, M/M, Self-Harm, Yugyeom - Freeform, also self-harm warning D::, blood warning!, bottom!Jinyoung, but theres no smut, its only in the dream haha, jingyeom - Freeform, there isnt really a major character death?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 20:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9624983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeup/pseuds/Jeup
Summary: Jinyoung has a knife. Yugyeom doesnt know if he's dreaming or not.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Guy Stabs Himself During An Argument](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/262952) by JustKiddingNews. 



> Hey guys!!!  
> My first fic to upload onto this site hehehehe~  
> Special thanks to my friend Prince for beta-ing this chapter because if it wasnt for them, my fics would be fucking shit :///  
> I only posted this here and on aff, so if you see a copy of this chapter, contact me immediately.

Jinyoung _holds the knife to his chest. "I’m not enough for you, am I?!" Jinyoung screamed. Yugyeom is scared shitless._

_"Jinyoung, p-please put that down, I don't want you to hurt yourself..." He tries to keep his voice steady, shaking with fear and worry._

_"No no, you don’t even care anyways! I’m just a useless piece of shit, I never do anything right!'' Jinyoung continued, pressing the knife closer to his chest. He doesn't know what he's doing, what he's saying, but he can't stop. "Yugyeom, you're better off with someone else," Jinyoung sobbed, “You don’t deserve to be stuck with someone like me.” He turns his free arm, revealing a row of healing scars. Yugyeom gasps at the sight. "I-I thought t-that this would make me feel better, that this would p-please you..." Jinyoung chokes out._

_Yugyeom is speechless. He wants to shout and yell at Jinyoung but the words won’t come out._

_After a few moments of painful silence, Yugyeom finally says, "Jinyoung, you don't need to do this... can't you tell that I love you?"_

_Jinyoung isn’t listening, crying as he raises the knife over his head. His eyes meet Yugyeom’s, his voice a pained whisper._

_“I’m sorry, Yugyeom. I… I love you.”_

“Jinyoung, no-!”

_Jinyoung thrusts the knife downward into his stomach. He chokes, blood trickling from his parted lips. With great struggle, he pulls the knife out, only to thrust it back in harder, pure agony twisting his face._

_"JINYOUNG!" Yugyeom rushed to catch his lover, holding Jinyoung’s body close. Jinyoung looks up to Yugyeom, snapping out of his insane state. "Yugyeom...... I-I didn't mean to...." Jinyoung coughs, blood spurting from his mouth and landing on Yugyeom’s hands._

_"Jinyoung... Please don't go, I'm begging you..." Yugyeom sobs, head lowered and eyes clenched shut. He lifts a hand to wipe his tears, and when he takes Jinyoung’s hand once more... it’s gone cold._

_No…_

“NO!” Yugyeom sat up with a jolt, panting. He looked around the dark bedroom, trying to steady his breathing. Yugyeom looked to his right and saw Jinyoung, unharmed and sleeping peacefully under the covers. Overcome with relief, Yugyeom starts to cry and wraps his arms tightly around Jinyoung’s waist, pulling his boyfriend closer.

Jinyoung wakes up groggily, and very very confused. “Yugyeom…?? Why are you crying? It’s like, 2 in the morning…” The elder got up and rubbed his eyes. “I had a terrible nightmare….t-that you stabbed yourself because you weren’t good enough f-for me…” Yugyeom choked and wailed while Jinyoung laughed. “Awe, baby, you know i’m never gonna do that right?” Jinyoung brought Yugyeom to his chest and started to brush the youngers hair. “I-I know that… It just… it felt so real to me, I thought you were gone forever.” Jinyoung softly gasps. “No, no no no no no!! Babe, I wouldn’t leave you even if I was forced to.” The elder kissed Yugyeoms head and down to his cheeks.

After a few holy seconds of cuddling, Yugyeom grabbed Jinyoung and placed him on top of his lap. Yugyeom then placed his warm lips on top of Jinyoung’s soft neck. While the elder groaned, Yugyeom thought to himself, I’ll give so much attention to you, even if it hurts. You’re mine and mine only.

**Author's Note:**

> YAAY!! Hope you enjoyed!! Im sorry if it was only 500+ words, it was just a quick one-shot. Will be posting more in the future! Stay tuned~


End file.
